


The Flower shop boy

by yuflower



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Hongjoong, CEO Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong Florista, M/M, Top Park Seonghwa
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuflower/pseuds/yuflower
Summary: Hongjoong era dono de uma floricultura um tanto famosa pela cidade,pela extrema variedade de suas flores, que vão das mais simples, às mais difíceis de se conseguir, junto com seu irmão mais novo e seu melhor amigoSeonghwa era dono de uma das maiores empresas de Seul, apelidado de ‘’Príncipe de gelo’’ por seu jeito frio mas não indelicado, acaba tendo sua atenção chamada pelo dono da floricultura favorita de sua mãe, que era muito parecido com o garoto com quem vem sonhado a alguns meses
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Y - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ainda tô aprendendo a mexer nessa porra aqui:)
> 
> Boa leitura estrelinhas✨

Estressado era como Seonghwa estava durante a semana inteira, pois sua mãe estava o deixando nervoso sobre a festa de 20 anos da empresa, que vai ocorrer na próxima semana, querendo organizar tal evento, quase cedendo a permissão a progenitora para fazer tal feito, somente para se livrar da encheção de saco por parte de sua mãe

  


Paciência nunca foi seu ponto forte, tendo paciência somente para algumas coisas, e paciência com sua mãe, Seonghwa nunca teve, já sua progenitora nunca foi das mais calmas, pelo contrário, como dizia sua avó: ‘’sua mãe e teimosa feito uma mula’’

  


**°Flower Shop Boy°**

  


Seonghwa saia do banheiro, trajando seu usual terno feito sob medida pra si, descendo para a cozinha, onde tomou seu café, pegou suas chaves, e saiu para a empresa, onde foi recebido por seu primo, que atualmente trabalha como diretor do departamento de traduções, Jung Wooyoung

  


Adentrou o elevador junto de Wooyoung, que jogava suas lamúrias e reclamações sobre Seonghwa, que ignorava com maestria, enquanto tinha seus pensamentos no garoto que havia, mais uma vez, sonhado nessa semana

  


Adentrou sua sala, fechando a porta na cara do Jung, que soltou um resmungo de dor, escutando um sonoro xingamento direcionado a si, antes de Wooyoung se retirar e ir para seu setor, que ficava do outro lado da empresa

  


Logo mais, não se assustou quando sua progenitora entrou em sua sala, sem nenhuma calma, tendo sua assistente atrás da mesma, tentando acalmá la, e falhando miseravelmente

  
  


**°Flower Shop Boy°**

  


Hongjoong cantarolava, enquanto tirava as encomendas de flores, que haviam chegado no dia anterior, e as colocando na pequena estufa que havia feito, na parte de trás de sua pequena floricultura, tenho seu melhor amigo lhe ajudando com as caixas

  


Não deixando de agradecer ao gigante sorridente, que sempre se disponibilizava para o ajudar com a lojinha, olhando para trás ao escutar o pequeno barulhinho estridente, vendo seu primo e irmão passarem pela porta da estufa, com a típica cara de sono de quem tinha madrugado jogando, trazendo com eles, dois cafés puros, dois milk-shakes, um de morango com chocolate, e o outro de chocolate e canela

  


logo se prontificando, a ajudar Hongjoong e Mingi a organizar as flores, Jongho pegava as caixas junto de Mingi, tendo San ajudando Hongjoong a plantar as belas flores nos pequenos canteiros, que dividem cada uma com sua semelhante, sem juntar as delicadas flores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gostaro?
> 
> E bem curtinho, pq e só um tipo de "prólogo"


	2. O'Que caralhos foi isso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> postando logo pq se não eu esqueço,ai fudeu tudo né:)
> 
> boa leitura estrelinhas

Depois de horas arrumando as flores nos lugares certos, os quatro rapazes se encontravam em uma cafeteria — que por mais que seja pequena, era bem confortável — , tirando um tempinho para colocar o papo em dia, enquanto esperavam seus cafés chegarem

— Quais são as novidades — perguntou o mais novo entre eles, enquanto atualizava a tml do twitter

— Você estão olhando pro próximo professor de dança — respondeu Mingi, vendo os olhos arregalados de seus amigos, ''era tão impressionante assim?''

— E isso tem quanto tempo — perguntou Hongjoong, tirando as palavras da boca dos outros garotos

— Há 1 semana e meia... 

— E tu só tomou vergonha na cara pra contar pra gente agora — questionou Jongho, ainda olhando para o maior com os olhos arregalados, e incrédulo com o'que ouviu, ''ele ta quase se formando e não me contou, esse cururu!!''

— Sim — respondeu com sinceridade

— Tu tem sorte de estarmos na rua, por que se não, eu te matava — disse Jongho, fazendo uma cara de bravo, arrancando risadas do mais alto — tá rindo do que seu cururu?

— Você vai me bater? Com esses 4 centímetros ai, vc só alcança a minha canela — debochou, ainda rindo — Num adianta fazer carinha de bravo não, você não assusta nem uma formiga

— olha, tu não me testa, que eu não sou bom em teste e eu vou reprovar nessa porra — respondeu, cruzando os braços em uma cara de indignação, arrancando risadas dos três rapazes ali — oporra, eu to falando serio caralho

— Eu ainda acho incrível que a cada quinze palavras que ele fala, dez são palavrões — disse Hongjoong, ainda dando leves risadas

Antes que pudesse retrucar e possivelmente xingar — como hongjoong disse — a atendente que havia anotado seus pedidos, havia acabado de chegar com os mesmos, ditando o nome e os colocando em cima da mesa

— Um café puro sem açúcar, um milk-shake de chocolate, um bolo de morango com raspas de chocolate, e um milk-shake de baunilha, certo? — questionou

— Sim sim, e isso mesmo, obrigada — Disse San, para a atendente, que se curvou levemente e saiu em direção ao balcão — finalmente, eu tava quase morrendo aqui — pegou o bolo, vendo Jongho pegar o milk-shake de chocolate, Mingi o de baunilha e Hongjoong o café

— Isso sim que é café bom — disse, logo percebendo a cara de desgosto dos amigos — que foi gente?

— E serio que tu acha esse troço, puro e amargo bom? — questionou San, recebendo um aceno positivo de Hongjoong — cruzes, sou mais o meu cafezinho com açúcar mesmo — disse, recebendo dois acenos positivos por parte de Mingi e Jongho

— aff, vcs não sabem oque e café bom — disse Hongjoong — Vamos terminar aqui logo, por que temos um longo dia pela frente e não podemos ficar de corpo mole — disse vendo a cara de poucos amigos dos garotos

— E hoje que eu não dou uma escapadinha pra casa né — questionou San, fazendo uma cara de ''derrotado''

— Não — respondeu com um sorriso sapeca no rosto 

— Qual a programação de hoje — perguntou o maior, jogando o copo vazio no lixo que havia ali perto

— Temos 4 entregas, sendo a última a maior

— Bom, vamos ao trabalho — disse Jongho, se levantando com os amigos na cola, parando em frente a porta para esperar o mais velho dali, que estava pagando a conta, e logo saindo ao ver que ele já havia terminado

  


**Quebra de tempo**

  


Era quase sete horas da noite, e eles estavam a caminho de sua última entrega do dia, logo recebendo autorização do recepcionista para passarem com o caminhão, que era dirigido por Mingi — que era o único a conseguir alcançar os pedais — 

— Essa foi a ultim-, ué, cadê o hongjoong hyung? — questionou o Song

— Ele tá ali conversando com a mulher que fez o pedido — disse San, indicando com o rosto, para onde Hongjoong se encontrava conversando com uma mulher um pouco mais alta que si

Estavam resolvendo o pagamento, e checando para ver se estava tudo certinho, logo pedindo para a moça assinar a folha de recebimento da entrega, se curvando em agradecimento momentos depois.

Agora Hongjoong ia em direção ao caminhão, não percebendo uma caixa jogada ali no chão, o fazendo tropeçar e se desequilibra, mais sendo amparado por um braço forte que o impediu de colidir com o chão

Park Seonghwa estava o segurando firmemente, com o olhar fixado em seu rosto, fazendo o Kim corar e logo se levantar da posição constrangedora no qual se encontrava, não se esquecendo de agradecer ao homem, que ainda o encarava fixamente, e logo foi em ruma ao caminhão, onde seus amigos observavam a cena com caras de espanto, que logo mudaram para feições preocupadas, fazendo milhares de perguntas ao Kim, que prometeu contar quando chegassem em casa. 

Saíram logo dali, querendo chegar logo em sua casa, ali todo o cansaço havia se dissipado, deixando apenas uma questão em suas mentes 

O'Que caralhos foi isso


End file.
